


What Stalks the Trees You Should of Seen Coming

by Happylittleaddict, ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Horror, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, G/T, Gen, Perma Death, Vore, snake people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: While Locus is away, something large and foreboding stalks the camp that Felix rests at. Creaking in the trees. Making the air too warm for the night breeze. Calling him to sleep. But he won't be sleeping much at all.





	What Stalks the Trees You Should of Seen Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Shy says -So um. There's no real excuse for this. Lets get some more freaky shit for the fandom to meal over.

Into the dark forest, O'malley slithers, smelling the hint of fire in the air, which means campers in the forest. Hunters to pick and chew. Something to be delighted in and adore. He pushes the median size trees just a bit as he slighters, they creak and crack. His dark purple scales gleaming under the moor, he was a decent size, about thirty feet and still growing.

Felix was stoking the fire, it was late and nearly time to go sleep, it had been a long day of tracking deer trying to get just the right shot with his bow, he still hadn’t managed and that pissed him off a bit. So much effort and yet nothing to show for it, he jumped when he heard the trees slowly creaking and cracking the sound getting nearer. Predators tended to stay away from fires, so this had to be something nasty.

The creaking keeps for some time and stops. Silent now for the next hour. It's quiet and alone here in the woods. Seems as if the deer of the forest have long since left it. There's a warm breeze brushing up behind Felix back, warm for the night. A pleasant smell along it. 

Felix shook his head a little and sighed “just the trees settling” he said to himself, stretching out on his bedroll once he had finished making sure the fire wouldn’t die. It was odd to him though that the woods had gone so quiet and he suddenly smelled something soft and light under the smell of wood smoke.

It remains warm and quiet. Occasionally something would creak in the wind, blowing away the warmth. It returns not long after, as if it never left. Inviting him to rest. It feels warmer now, but it could perhaps only have been the fire and unsettling nature of the night.

Felix drifted in and out slowly waking on the occasions it would suddenly cool to pull his blanket tighter around him. It was a nice night at least, hopefully it stayed that way. He felt he would wake well rested in the morning.

Suddenly slowly the bedroll is lifted off him. Something curling under Felix's body, carefully and sweetly. 

Felix shifted rousing a little making a confused sound as he moved a little “wha?” He said quietly “locs stop messing around i'm trying to sleep.” He said huffing and curling up a little bit.

But Locus isn't here. Still out on the hunt, or given Felix is lifted off the ground, Something worse may have gotten to him. 

That jolted him awake “fucker im sleeping here!” He snapped at whoever was messing with him and then froze as he realized his position and what had him.

The snake fiend O'malley, has him curled in his hand. The warnings of the healer in town did not prepare the hunter for something with eyes like these. The same purple and red as the healer there. The warnings were given for a person of that name, and seems, some details were skipped.

O'malley grins, face nearly tearing in two. The other hand careful to poke and prod at Felix.

Felix tried to squirm out of his grasp growling at him as he was poked “let me go you fucking asshole!”

The hand wraps around him. "Oh, dear. You are a feistier beast then I'm used to. Usually I don't have things bark at me. Usually it’s screaming," O'malley hums at him. Pulling the blankets out from under his body with his other hand. 

Felix made an annoyed startled sound and bit his hand as it pulled the blanket away.

O'malley scrunches his face up and then pins him into the dirt. "Nasty little cunt aren't you. Dufrense should know better then to let fighters in here."

Felix squirmed more trying to get some purchase on the ground to pull away “maybe he hoped we’d kill you, get rid of the snake problem”

O'malley coos a short moment and presses his face into the dirt gently. "So there's more of you."

At least it’s indication that Locus is alive still in the forest.

“Think I’d be stupid enough to go hunting alone?” He questioned angrily and tried to bite him again.

"You'd be surprised how many are." O'malley hums and curls his fingers around him again, lifting him up.

Felix made an irritated sound and started hitting at him and trying to kick, anything to escape.

O'malley flicks his tongue at him. "Poor little fool. This is your last hunt here."

“Like hell it is you over sized garter snake!” He yelled at him biting hard into his hand.

O'malley nearly drops him, he hisses at him. He then does drop him.

Felix scrambled to his feet and went for his bag containing his knives.

O'malley lets himself encircle the camp, he swipes his hand out at Felix's feet and to the bag not far in front of him. He lays his body down over his coils. He keeps his grin on his face.

He glared up at him going for the bag again “Locus i could use some fucking help here where the fuck are you!” He shouted into the night.

"Oh no no no. No one can hear you in the night, it’s deafening here." O'malley uses his fingers and grabs at the back of Felix's shirt. "I wonder, is Locus the name of a cross faced man. A man who's in town?" His eyes are bright purple, no hint of red, like O'malley was seeing somewhere else. Through someone else.

Felix squirmed trying again to get out of his grip. “Fuck off asshole you dont get to ask questions!”

He pulls him back and lifts him by his shirt. "Goodness. You are mouthy. And it's MY forest. MY healer who let you in. I get to ask as many questions as I desire."

Felix flailed a little as he was picked up, his shirt twisting due to the momentum. “I’m not answering shit!”

O'malley pulls him over and sets him on his human stomach. Pushing him down against it. "Fine, I didn't really care to get answers. I have better things to do with you."

Felix made an annoyed sound as he was pushed down.

O'malley works his fingers till they are nicely under Felix's armpits. Pulling him up and drawing him over to him mouth. 

Felix squirmed still trying to get away. “No, no, no fuck this! This IS NOT how im gonna fucking die!”

O'malley lifts him over his mouth and teases him onto his tongue, not letting go of him, closing his mouth around his torso and humming.

Felix beat at his face with his fists making annoyed and angry grunts from effort.

O'malley pulls him out and starts laughing. Holding him tight between his finger and thumb.

He glared at the naga and tried to slip out of his shirt so he could try and run.

O'malley tilts his head a moment and lifts him high again. "Let's not do that. You'll break your bones and then you'll need to be chewed up instead."

He shuddered a bit at that fear flickering across his face.

"There it is!" O'malley grins and his eyes dance delighted at the expression. He lowers him slowly down as he opens his mouth again.

Felix closed his eyes tightly.

He teases him into his mouth again, tongue pressing up against his back. He pulls him back out, letting his tongue brush up between his legs.

Felix flinched and squirmed again “perverted fucking snake! Locus will kill you when he finds out about this! He won’t just let this go!”

"I plan on it. I can't sustain myself on something so boney." O'malley says his lips and teeth brushing over his feet.

He kicked at his face.

O'malley scrunches his face again. "Do you just want to be dropped in? I can let you." He growls.

“I don’t want to be eaten at all!”

"And I don't like being hunted. But clearly I'm the bigger beast so." O'malley shoves him into his mouth. 

Felix made a panicked sound and thrashed.

O'malley chews down slowly, careful not to get appendages. That's not the point here.

Felix stopped moving, his heart racing and adrenaline pumping through his body.

O'malley opens his mouth and pulls him out again, licking his lips. "Got any more words for me little hunter?"

Felix huffed at him “bitch ass” he said under his breath.

O'malley stares, with a tired expression. He then snakes a smirk, bringing up his other hand and pulling lightly at his clothes. "I'll be needing these later." O'malley purrs.

Felix made an angry sound as he was stripped.

"Oh suddenly you have no questions for me?" O'malley laughs at him.

“What good will it do?” Felix snapped at him.

"Well to figure out your partner's fate perhaps? But no, I suppose not." O'malley sets the clothes down. "I've wasted so much time with you. But I think, I have some time still to spare."

It was cooler now without his clothes and he shivered as a breeze hit him.

O'malley looks down at the fire pit still burning. "So cold, what a poor creature you are." He leans on his side and lowers Felix over to the fire. 

Felix tried to climb up O’Malley’s arm when he felt the searing heat from the flames too close to his skin. Why was he toying with him, this was awful.

"Oh. I got you too close." He chuckles and it echoes in the night. He turns his hand over and holds his palm flat so Felix could sit in it. "I need names now."

“Names?” He asked looking confused as he sat in his palm.

"I want your name."

He shifted a little bit looking up at him “Felix.”

O'malley's eyes glow red. "No. YOUR NAME!"

Felix stiffens “I-isaac.” He said sounding almost unsure he hadn't been called that in a very long time, always just Felix. Except on rare intimate occasions.

O'malley softens his expression and his eyes return to a delicate purple with red tints. He gently takes his hand and lifts Felix's face up with a pinky. "Good, good."

Felix tried to look away from him closing his eyes.

It's rather pleasing to see mighty hunters rendered meek, O'malley draws him to his mouth again. Probably not the heroing hunter O'malley first assumed, but it mattered not. He had a good image and seemed to be trusted. There for taking it away would prove of use.

Felix wanted to run but he had nowhere to go, he’d just been hunting deer, and it turned out like this. It was bullshit

O'malley plops him into his mouth once more. This time the last time. He gently bites his torso just hard enough to be holding him in place. Humming, that same smell from earlier that night is breathed out his exhale.

He squirmed trying to escape, slowly getting weaker as things took effect

O'malley puts a hand round his throat and swallows.

There wasn't much fight left, a little squirming and some yelling before silence.

O'malley curls tighter around the camp. Feeling him as he travels down.

And suddenly awake. Naked on the dirt, Felix jolts up breathing tightly and swallows. Freezing, both cold and startled. He whines and leans his back forward. Cracking and popping. "Fucking Shit. I feel like hell."

Locus approached the camp as daylight started to break, he had gotten the deer felix had marked and was carrying the dead buck across his shoulders.

Felix glares at him. "Took your sweet fucking time." He then remembers he's naked and starts to search around the camp for his clothes.

“The buck you marked was moving fast, took longer to track down in the dark” he said dumping it on the ground by the fire. “Why are you naked...?”

"Wouldn't you like to know." Felix sticks his tongue at him and starts to dress. He feels his hand through his hair and groans. "I feel like shit." He heads over to Locus. "Oh, you think that healer was telling us the full truth of this stupid place. You ever run into that "O'malley" thing?"

“No I didn't see anything like what he described but if he was around that might explain the animals fleeing the area.” He said with a shrug as he started to work on cleaning the deer.

Felix shrugs and stands behind Locus. His eyes a light purple bleeding into his brown eyes. "Regardless. I say we kick the healer for letting us come in here. Place is barren as fuck."

“It wasn’t that bad we did get what we came for.” He said and sighed looking over his shoulder at him “You’re in a mood today.”

"I'm always in a mood." He leans forward onto Locus' back. "Just, making sure you're not going to regret this." Felix pats his arm. With a grin so wide it would split his face. "I'll leave you alone. You probably could use a rest. I'll take care of everything else." Felix says with a soft hum, eyes more purple and his breath sweet. "Just lay down and sleep as much as you want."

Locus narrowed his eyes a little at him, “you are acting strangely.”

"Last night was a little difficult. I think I may of gotten into something."

Locus shook his head a little bit and went back to gutting the deer annoyed at feeling drowsy, that smell felt familiar somehow and he wasn't sure why. It put him on edge.

Felix pats his head and pushes off him. "I'll be here if you need a chance to rest. Bed bug."

Locus narrowed his eyes at him again. “Why are you so insistent on me sleeping, you never do that.” He said to him.

"Shouldn't partners want each other to rest up."

“...you’re not Felix.” Locus said to him wiping the blood off of his hands on his pants throwing his knife at him “what did you do to him” he questioned

That grin Felix wore falters and then there's a tired look on his face in a scowl. "Oh boo. Are we really so different?"

“Yes. Felix doesn’t bitch about how he feels for one thing,” he said to him “what did you do to him” he asked drawing his bow and nocking an arrow.

"He got into something. Didn't you hear me." O'malley grins again.

Locus loosed the arrow into his chest.

O'malley stumbles abit, panting with a hurt face before he starts laughing.

“I don't think you’ll be laughing long.” Locus said to him “that arrow is soaked in a strong paralytic. “ he explained knocking another arrow.

Oh. This one seemed much more prepared. He should have eaten him first. O'malley snarls and tries to begin shifting his size.

Locus loose another arrow into him.

"Fuck." O'malley stumbles again and falls backwards. His eyes purple and bleeding red now. Forked tongue flicks out of his mouth.

Locus walked over to him and wrenched they arrows out of him.

O'malley snakes a grin. He pants and grits through the pain. "Oh, poor hunter. Are you at a loss for him?"

Locus growled at him and pulled his knife out “i’ll be fine without him” he responded and glared kneeling down pressing it to his throat.

O'malley smirks. "He was delicious. For being nothing but bones."

He shook his head and slit his throat, cutting deep.


End file.
